its just tea!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: My first oneshot! this is set a few years before the patriot!ever wonderd how the whole ink in the tea prank happened? well this is how i think it went. so R&R please!


Its just tea!  
------------------------

summery: this takes place a few years befor the patriot. this is how i think the infamouse tea practical joke went so hope you enjoy.  
I do not own any charcters or the patriot so don't sue me because i dont have anything you want!

It was a nice warm day in south carlina. the birds were chirping and the flowers were in bloom as far the eye could see. Along the path walked a beutiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a powder blue dress. This woman was none other than Elizabeth martin out to meet a friend with her oldest son Gabriel who complained the whole entire way!

'but mom i don't want to go to the howards today its so boring! he continued to sulk and walk by his mother who was surprised by his words and asked.

'but gabriel you uesed to love going to the howards when you were seven years old. 'you use to be so excited obout seeing anne when we would go whats so different now?

Gabriel looked at his mother and answered her plea. 'Because mother im thirteen now and anne is just weird and all she does is follow me around all day!

Elizabeth looked at her son skeptically. 'now gabriel she's only eleven so she's bound to take a liking to you so i want you to be nice and play along.

Gabriel groaned at this order and replied. But mother i dont want to play around with a silly little girl all day? He was about to contiue when he saw the look his mother was giving him. it was the same look she gave him when he picked on thomas or when his father lost his temper. seeing the look gabriel knew he had been defeated and agreed to his mother's terms. she smiled at her son and they contined untill they came to a small house in pembroke before she knocked she turned to her son and warned him one last time.

'now gabriel remember you manners and be nice to anne.'are we understood? gabriel looked down and replied to his mother.

'yes mother i understand and will be on my best behavior.

elizabeth turned and knocked on the door.A woman wearing a yellow dress and her hair up answerd the door and was thrilled at the company on her door step.

'Eliziabeth martin! oh its so good to see you its felt like age's since we last talked.

'abigail its so good to see you to and yes it has been too long. you remember my son gabriel.

'Ohh of course i remember who could forget such a handsome young man. 'and he's grown to no doubt gets it from his father also a handsome man.'but look at me rambling on please do come in and make yourself at home.

elizabeth and Gabriel enterd the simple yet lovely home and went to the sitting room where they waited for mrs Howard to return. mrs Howard entered with tea and refreshments and sat down with her freind to chat. she turned to gabriel and said.

"Gabriel since your mother and me seem to have alot to catch up on it may be best you go and sit with anne in the drawing room to keep you company while we talk it out.

Gabriel nodded and went to the drawing room where he found anne sitting at a small table with her dolls and a dainty tea set. annes appearance was simple a lavender dress with a white bonnet and matching slippers for her feet. she looked up from her tea party and smiled at the sight of him.

'Hi Gabriel im so glad you came to visit. she motioned to one of the unoccupied chairs next to her. 'would you like to join my tea party?

Gabriel was about to reject her invatation when he remembered his mother's warning about being nice to anne and to be on his best behavior. he sighed and accepted takeing the seat next to her. anne smiled and poured him some fresh tea and waited for him to take his first sip patiently. gabriel picked up the cup and sipped feeling annes gaze on him the whole time to his annoyance. suddenly anne got up from the table.

'Ill be right back i have to get the cookies from the kitchen. anne waled off and was out of sight.

Gabriel looked around wandering how he was going to survive this torture of being a guest at annes pretend tea party!  
He continued to look around the room when his eye's rested on a bottle of non toxic ink and idea had just popped into his head. he smiled and took the ink from the small writing table and poured a small amount into annes tea.

'This ought to show her not to follow me around all day like a little pest. He put the bottle back and sat down waiting for anne to come back. Anne came back shorly with a tray of chocalate chip cookies and place them on the table and sat back down and took a sip of her tea unaware of gabriel's little joke. she smiled not realizing her teeth were now black.

"mom does make the best tea dont you agree gabriel. She realized he was trying to hide his laghter and was suddenly confused and glared at him.

'And just what is so funny to you gabriel martin! 'have I got somethin on my face or what. Anne was starting to lose her patience and Gabreil was really enjoying it. he suddenly pointed to her teeth and yelled.

'Have you seen your teeth! 'man that ink really does work. 'go ahead see for yourself miss howard.

Anne grabbed a small mirror from close by and looked into it and froze. Sure enough her teeth were black as coal and looked like she had swallowed the ink straight from the bottle. anne put down the mirror and looked like she was on the verge of tears and she ran from the room and yelled for her mom.

gabriel smiled pleased with himself and his work. he suddenly heard his mothers voice shout from the other room and her word's made his blood run cold.

'Gabriel Edward Martin! Just you wait till you father hears about this you are in big trouble young man!

He looked down and knew he was in trouble for his actions. he shuddered at the thought of what his father would do once he got wind of his prank. he looked out the window and sighed.

'Well it was good while it lasted. He walked out to the sitting room and braced himself for his mother's wrath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well what did you think. i know its seems weird but this is what i think happend so there you go. R&R and thanks for reading so bye and much love! 


End file.
